TAKEN
by Gul Melset
Summary: A Var is taken captive with four of her troops by Federation forces and contrives to escape to Cardassia with some help by the Obsidian Order.


Taken

            The attempt to absorb the system into the Union's sphere of influence - or exploitation, as the Federation chose to express it had become a battle of attrition. Cardassians and Federation forces had already been entrenched on the colony planet for nearly two weeks; in spite of unceasing combat neither of the two groups had managed to score a decisive victory, even though the Cardassian troops had claimed a large number of victims in the course of this one conflict. In contrast to the Federation, their personnel had no scruples as to shooting civilians, interrogating prisoners Cardassian style or committing other atrocities. All that mattered to them was to gain territories as their people was impoverished, their homeworld nearly devoid of resources. Renouncing to expanding the number of systems under their influence would mean the downfall of their Union. Six millennia ago their old culture, one of spectacular buildings as well as the most refined art and literature imaginable, had collapsed due to starvation and massive epidemics. Without annexing new territories Cardassia had no hope of obtaining what was necessary to keep their culture and industry at the present level, once again attained after generations of privation and unceasing work on the part of the civilian population along with the dedication and sacrifice of the militaries.

            The Federation colonists, however, were surprisingly well-armed and fiercely determined to keep the worlds they had claimed; they had received unexpected support by a contingent of Starfleet personnel that had arrived two days before. Only moments previously, the Gul commanding the fleet had been notified by an outpost that Federation cruisers were on their way to assist the colonists. The Guls onworld were outraged by this development, to say the least, especially as they were losing an increasing number of troops without having anything to show for all these sacrifices. The commander, Gul Massot, had hoped that the relative isolation of this area would delay the arrival of reinforcements. The Federation possessed so much already! And yet, it constantly attempted to absorb more systems and peoples, even those within the borders of the Cardassian Union, decrying those who opposed it as enemies, denouncing the methods used by their opponents.

            This, however, was not in the minds of the troops who were desperately trying to hold their ground. The communicator of Var Melset's contingent's leader activated. Within seconds, the order, "Return to ship, we withdraw!" was relayed to the others.

            There were no angry comments, no protests, no panicked withdrawal, only silent compliance as contingents of thirty were beamed up at intervals of a few seconds. Any obvious sign of departure would have made the Federation forces press their advantage. In all, there were four cruisers, each of which was taking whatever troops were recuperated from the planet's surface on board. The soldiers and junior officers would be free to return to their own ships once the squadron had returned within the borders of the Empire. In the end, it was to the Guls to depart. They were protected by their own personal guards and some few troops who had remained to hold off the Federation colonists who were now redoubling their attack at noticing the Cardassians beginning to leave. A captive Gul would be a fine prize, even though they knew there was no way to extract information from one of them. It was more the prisoner exchange that could be effected, the pressure brought to bear in negotiations. They were more than motivated to take one or more, the higher the rank, the better.

            Melset, along with thirty others, remained in the trenches, firing at will to keep the humans from reaching the Guls and simultaneously slowly working their way towards the beamup point they had agreed on before beginning the attack. "Glinn Kovar, you and your troops are next - we'll guard your retreat. Var Nadroy and I will follow with the remaining contingent. The heavy rain should make our move slightly less obvious."

            There was no reply, there was no need for one. Suddenly, Melset heard a call of, "There! Those Cardies in the trench! They've been cut off from the others!" from a short distance. Phaser fire increased, making it impossible to move out. Var Nadroy spoke into his communicator; moments later, he called, "We're on our own, the cruisers have moved off." Nevertheless, the troops kept up their fire - surrender was not in their vocabulary, even though most of them had sustained injuries.

                This time, the Federation people had the advantage because of the cover they found at every step; the Cardassians could only watch helplessly as they came towards them, effectively pinning them down with an unceasing barrage of phaser fire, while they themselves could not get off one shot or pick off their attackers to free themselves.  The group with Var Melset heard loud cursing from Var Veral - one of the Federation ships had contrived to beam out some of the Cardassians. To her right, Melset saw a flicker of movement and shouted, "Hit the ground!" throwing herself to the side, dragging Nadroy, her immediate subordinate who had begun to crawl out of the trench, down with her, but it was too late. A flash of light, the sensation of being in the grip of a force that crushed the breath from her lungs, the impact of falling to the ground, then consciousness faded.

                At regaining awareness, she felt strangely numb and disoriented; after listening carefully for some time it became all too clear to her that the sounds around her were unfamiliar, from the language spoken by the crew to the hum of the warp drive. Concentrating on breathing in the quiet rhythm of sleep, the Cardassian kept her eyes closed, analysing the situation. The last thing she remembered was protecting the commanding officers' retreat at the end of a losing battle, seeing one contingent of troops beamed out together with her Gul who had been injured, with her and the remaining troops to follow immediately after. Just seconds later, she had felt herself thrown to the ground by the force of a phaser set on stun. The Cardassian fought down a surge of panic at realizing she had been captured. _Whatever happens will happen. I have done my duty. Gul Previn is safe._

            After a while, she could not suppress a brief spasm of shivering - the temperatures were markedly below those to which her people was accustomed, and the conflict itself had kept the Cardassians from having any chance to relax enough to have more than a quick bite of their field rations every now and then. _No doubt my metabolism is already beginning to modify. Still, do they have to keep their environmental controls at so low a level? She turned over with an effort, analysing  each movement. __No serious injuries. That is positive. It may be best to see what happens, then try to make use of some factor or another to escape._

            Immediately after, there was the click of a button being pressed and a human voice stated, "Captain, our captive's regained consciousness. The others are awake, too, according to Lieutenant Pierson."

            She thought quickly. _Most likely they'll try to interrogate me. At the same time, they know nothing about our physiology - have to make use of the fact somehow to delay interrogative procedures as long as possible._

            A low hum and the containment field dissolved. Melset opened her eyes and saw a Starfleet officer come into her holding cell; at either side of the door there were two security officers holding phasers pointed at her. Without preliminaries she was addressed. "You are on board the Tejon along with four others of your group. You and your troops had sustained minor injuries which were treated while you were unconscious in a gesture of goodwill. You are now captives of the Federation. Be assured you will not be mistreated in any way."

            _Of course not - the Federation is so kind, so understanding... She remained silent; after some moments, she cautiously sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bunk. Her captors observed her, waiting for some reaction, a word, a question, but all their captive did was to observe them in turn, eyes questioning._

            The officer abruptly said, "Name?" He stood in front of the field, a little to the side, forcing her to turn her back to one of the guards.

            Melset shook her head after some moments. _May as well simulate aphasia and inability to comprehend or use Federation Standard in the beginning and see how they react. Humans do tend to expect a response and become disquieted when none is forthcoming._

            He approached the force field, carefully maintaining eye contact; the only reaction he got was a barely audible hiss as she drew back slightly, as if trying to keep out of reach. The human switched off the field to enter the cell, watching the female's every reaction.

            "Stubborn? It's your choice. You'll talk sooner or later, the same as your comrades. For now, watch." With careful, nearly exaggerated movements, he showed her what the cell contained, pointing at a series of colour-coded points on a panel to the side of the bunk. The Cardassian female, though astonished, remained expressionless, did not move, watched his every gesture as he explained, "Replicator,... thermostat, ...call button in case you decide to talk after all,... waste extraction, ...sonics, ... privacy screen, ...dimmer...." She sneered inwardly, _Seems this cell is the ultimate in luxury._

            He looked over to her, only to encounter the same nearly unblinking gaze before backing out with a shrug of indifference then, once the screen was reactivated, said to his men, "Those Cardies will stay where they are, under constant observation, until we arrive at Starbase 26. In a few hours I'll send over Mr.Arensen to speak with this one; he's had dealings with her kind more than once. Perhaps he can make her give us some answers."

            She stayed where she was, quietly sitting on the bunk, staring out at the guards who glanced over every now and then, at times speaking together, once even laughing. _No doubt enjoying the fact you have one of us in a cell; that my uniform is not regulation in appearance doesn't exactly help either. Must have taken half of the mud from that trench with me! She tried to brush off at least some of it, then gave up at noticing with disgust that even her braids were coated with the stuff__. Why does the Federation always choose planets with a climate like Ferenginar?.... Instinctively, she decided to try her communicator only to notice it had been removed along with all other equipment, even the implements in the pouch under her armour were gone. As if hoping against hope, she slowly drew her hand along her right wrist, feeling carefully for a slight ridge. __Ah, this is good. The transponder is still where it belongs!_

            One of the guards had noticed the Var's shocked realization and, with some amusement, considered her disbelief which was followed by double-checking whether she had not been mistaken after all. With a contemptuous grin he came over and said, "At beamup everything you could use to escape or transmit a positioning signal was removed. You can be very thankful we have allowed you and your men to keep your Cardassian butcher's uniform instead of being stripped to the scales to be searched in exactly the same way you treat your own captives, then questioned. I'd have some ideas I'd like to try out on you." His voice expressed such resentment she met his eyes, her own cold, unblinking.

            He watched her for a few moments, waiting for a reaction, any reaction, before saying resentfully, "You damn snake! Too bad we have laws that regulate treatment of prisoners. I sure would like to process you the way you did that civilian we found!" and kept staring at her, commenting to no one in general. "Just _look at that female; I don't think I've ever seen anything so revolting!"_

            His colleague came over, placed his hand on his colleague's shoulder and said, "Look Mertens, leave her alone. To judge by her expression, she can't understand a word you're saying anyway, so you may as well save your breath. That's a Cardie, sure, but cursing at her won't change things, won't bring your family back. To judge by the symbol on her uniform, she's relatively low in rank; a Gul certainly wouldn't be blasting trenches and staying in them, guarding someone else's back. Neither can she be among those who planned that last attack, nor did she question anyone. It is to those in charge to do so. As far as I know, their hierarchy precludes input by lower echelons." He stood nearly touching the force field, peering into the cell to consider her more carefully, not realizing it was demeaning for the inmate by making it seem she was no more than an interesting life-form found somewhere and now being evaluated. "Seems to be very young, too. Dr. T'Parin told me the colouration and markings of the neck scales become more pronounced after the first two decades." He pointed at her, "See? The edges are not so defined either, and the scales themselves an even shade of grey."

            The reaction was a sneering drawl. "Now isn't that touching, a recruit fresh from the Academy, no doubt...." was the answer. "Doesn't keep me from wanting to get my hands on one of those filthy bastards! Look at her attitude! Seems to think she's so superior to everyone else."

            At that moment, the door slid open to admit a human male dressed in command red. At seeing the guards were close to the force field, he inquired, "Has she said anything?"

            Mertens shrugged, "No, Sir, all she's done so far is stare at us. What about the other four we took?"

            The human stated indifferently, "Same thing, according to their guards, except that the men have tried out all of the amenities in their cells,  commenting on how it's no wonder humans are so weak with all that luxury. At least they aren't tearing up the place as I'm told the Klingons did. That's the only thing to be said for them; they don't leave the cells a shambles."

            "This one is very quiet in contrast. You say she hasn't moved at all?" He considered his prisoner a while longer, then came to a decision. "Cover me." He went over to shut off the force field, went into the cell. A faint, protracted hiss was the only reaction as she shifted, anticipating violence or some other atrocity, unwilling to submit passively to whatever these Federation people had thought up.

            "Name and rank?" His voice had a rough edge to it. Some moments later he added impatiently, "I'm waiting."

            She moved her lips, touched her throat, then shook her head, eyes wide and frightened, breathing more rapidly. _I have to find out where we are headed and what they are planning. One advantage of being taken by the Federation. You win time. We would already have started interrogative procedures._

            "Can't talk or won't talk?" His voice and expression were hard. "Don't think you'll be getting any privileges as a female apart from being held in a separate cell because you may have heard that is the custom among us. We know your people." He made a step towards her. "I'm still waiting. Name and rank is something everyone is permitted to say. It tends to make negotiations just a little easier," he explained contemptuously

            Melset lifted a hand to her lips and again shook her head, tilted it slightly upwards as her eyes briefly showed fear; she kept the posture, again breathing more quickly.

            He saw the change in manner and above all stance. _Like our Earth reptiles when startled... "Do you understand me?" He asked very slowly, pronouncing each word carefully. "I'm Mr Arensen, the Second-in-Command of this ship. You are on board the Tejon."_

            She spread her hands in the Cardassian gesture signifying inability to understand what was being said. The human moved backwards just a little, watching, waiting, then inquired, "What do you mean?"

            She indicated his lips, shrugged, spread her hands, again tried to speak. After a moment of concentration, Melset shook her head, drew a breath, and bit her lower lip before averting her eyes, clearly distressed.

            He stared at her some moments longer, then came to a decision. "Better get her to the infirmary, something's wrong. I _know she was only stunned." Again the force field was switched off and, accompanied by one of the guards, he approached Melset, saying, "Come." When he reached out to take her by the arm, the Cardassian made a quick movement to the side to get up, but her legs gave way and she heavily fell to her knees with a startled hiss. Quickly, she crawled into the further corner and drew her legs up against her body, her eyes reflecting total bewilderment that slowly shifted to cold hatred._

            "That's just a trick, watch that Cardie run for the hills the moment you turn your back!" Walking over to her, Mertens prodded her with his phaser, "Get to your feet, you won't make us believe that you have been injured!"

            The captive pressed her back against the wall and lifted her arms to protect her head, moving away from the guard in a pretence of fear when he tried to pull her to her feet. _This should take them totally off-guard, normally we strike back or laugh about their efforts at ferocity._

            The result was as expected. With satisfaction she heard Arensen angrily shout at Mertens. "What do you think you're doing? Even in wartime this will not be condoned, so back off. You can see that's no pretence!" He struck his communicator badge. "This is Comm. Arensen. Have the security field installed in the infirmary's detention cell. Four to beam over."

            They arrived in a sparkle of light, Melset still on her knees. The two guards who had also been beamed over restrained her immediately, making use of the fact she was 'helpless' to infuse just a little roughness into their grip. _This at least is familiar._

            Turning to her, Arensen said in a gentler tone of voice, gesturing at a female nurse. "We're only going to remove your armour and boots, nothing else. She will do so to avoid all misunderstandings. It will make it easier to register your life-signs."

            _Seem panicked. She tried to twist out of the guards' grip, but they held her too firmly. __Have to keep their doctor from examining me too closely or he'll find that transponder - __and possibly recognize that it is not only programmed to show where I am._

            Again a comment from one of the guards who was holding on to her, "This one seems unharmed enough apart from the aphasia and the weakness in her legs... There, ...  you've got it." There was a click as the two latches of the armour were released.

            Melset hissed in anger with just a hint of apprehension when it was removed, then the heavy boots. Mertens made use of having to let go of her very briefly to covertly strike her in the back as hard as he could. The response was a renewed, explosive hiss followed by a violent attempt to tear free. The two guards quickly restrained the captive by forcing  her arms roughly behind her back. Merten's colleague positioned his forearm so that it lay across her throat, exerting just enough pressure to make breathing difficult. The humans now had her immobilized; she stared at the nurse, then at the commander in turn, lips slightly parted.

            Arensen commanded, "Look, this is enough. Just keep her from getting loose. That is all I want." He went to a comm outlet and spoke into it, "Dr. Terhagen, we're ready."

            "Different if you're at the receiving end, isn't it? Too bad we've got laws telling us how to handle prisoners, even Cardassian ones." She recognized the voice of the male she had heard called Mertens. No reprimand this time, only a suppressed comment from his colleague. _Apparently verbal insults are not rated as serious as physical violence._

            "You know them, arrogant in packs, but get one alone and it'll still be arrogant, but cautious. Bet this Cardie was mighty fierce alongside her own kind. I'd sure like to know how many humans and Bajorans she's killed or tormented," was the comment of the other.

            A doctor entered the room, came over and, after briefly taking in the scene, said coldly, "Look, Mertens and Hartmann, that captive can't escape from the containment field, so just do me one favour and leave. Don't think I didn't see what you just did. Be sure the captain will be informed. We may be in the middle of the border conflict, but that prisoner has to be examined and treated, not abused. Help her onto that bunk, gently," he said, briefly switching off the field. He went in to join them before re-establishing it. "Let her go now."

            _Finally! She made use of the slight shove she was given to hit the wall behind her with a thud, then leaned against it, gasping for breath, a hand to her throat.__ Melset felt the doctor's observation__. Usual attitude, but some curiosity. I'll try to make use of it._

            The doctor turned to the second-in-command, "Mr Arensen, I think I'll be safe enough, and there is that field. I don't think she'll be willing to cooperate as long as those two guards are in here. One more thing: Please, send in other security personnel."

            "I wouldn't trust her not to try something, perhaps even take you hostage," Arensen said warningly.

            "It is not a question of trust, but a precaution; you saw how they treated her. You want to get information out of a Cardassian? You won't get it by means of force or threats. I've been present at some interrogations - our methods don't even come close to fazing them, much to the contrary. No wonder, with their system! At the same time, they remember the slightest offence and wait to repay it at some time or another, no matter how long it takes. Cardassians aren't the most forgiving species in the Quadrant."

            Arensen nodded, "Tell me when you find out more. I'll send in two other men."

            The doctor  turned to the Cardassian with a slight smile, trying to put her at ease, "My name is Dr. Terhagen. Can you understand me?" he inquired, pointing at himself. _I wonder whether they even understand our gestures and inflections. That race is so totally different in most aspects, was his thought. He could not disguise the fact he disliked them and all they represented, yet tried to avoid showing it as he was not unkind; hiding the resentment he did have would, hopefully, make her comply._

            She had understood every word, but made a negative gesture. For her the fact most humans tried to conceal their hatred of her people in an attempt to appear tolerant and generous was slightly unnerving. Her main concern was to delay any form of scanning as long as possible.

            Terhagen asked incredulously, "No translator? I thought you were routinely equipped with implants, the same way as we are. Wait a minute, we've got some spares." He went over to a shelf, adjusted one of them; that done, he slowly approached her, holding it out at arms' length so that she could take it. "Here it is. If you can't talk, at least you will be able to understand what I'm saying. It may not be the most refined model, but it should suffice."

            She nodded once in thanks, observing his every motion as he placed it within reach. Leaning on one arm, the Cardassian cautiously took the translator, clipping it to her uniform, keeping her eyes on the Human.

            "Sorry about Mertens and Hartmann. I promise that will not happen again. Admittedly, those two were out of line, but after all we have experienced with your forces, the resentment is understandable; unfortunately, some of us have lost family and friends to Cardassians. You will not be mistreated here, however. That is not our way, and I will see to it no one harms you."

            Again, they made eye contact which he sustained in surprise at seeing what he interpreted as genuine gratitude in her expression. That was the odd thing about their females: many of them were very attractive if you forgot about the grey skin, ridges and scales, their eyes were large, often beautiful, seemingly a form of sexual dimorphism along with their slender build. Until you got to know them better, they even seemed gentle; yet experience had shown that those in the military were every bit as vicious as the males; as to the civilian population, they had no scruples at all, either. Any offworlder who presented - or seemed to present - a threat to their people didn't have a high life expectancy. Terhagen checked the elements in the cell as to accessibility, made some adjustments to the thermostat. "Everything you need is in here." He looked at a display then over at the Cardassian again, considering her uniform, "You may want to get out of that clothing. I can't imagine you feel very comfortable, covered in mud as it is. Doesn't exactly help conserve warmth. If you want, you can have a thermal outfit to wear while your uniform is cleaned. I can also offer you a sonic shower; Nurse Hall will help you. Should I call her? A warm meal and something to drink afterwards would be pleasant, too, no doubt. The replicator is right here."

            The female's posture remained the same, but when she understood what he was proposing, the distrust in her stare intensified along with the tension in her attitude. "You are expecting to be interrogated as you are the higher-ranking captive, aren't you," he said quietly, very pleased at himself for having realized what she was most likely expecting. "I assure you, this is not the case, at least not the way your people do it. We neither work with gases to lower resistance, nor do we have the custom of lacing food and drink with psychotropic drugs to make a captive readier to talk; this is forbidden by law. That stun did something to your system. All I want to do is find out just what and help and, otherwise, too, make this situation, which must be as bad for you as it would be for one of us just a little more bearable." He waited again, maintaining eye contact. "Well, this is the end of the shift, there are no emergencies. I'll leave now. Remember, whatever you need is here." He observed her calmly for some moments. _She may be worried about her fellow troops if these people have even remotely the same concepts we have. "Your comrades are safe, none of them has been injured. They are being held on this ship, two to a cell."_

            _A pretence of resignation may be best. She inclined her head slightly, placed her hands in her lap in a gesture of quiet acceptance of whatever would happen._

            Once the door had slid shut behind him and she was alone, she thought, _May as well keep up the pretence - no doubt there is constant observation here as it would be with us. With some difficulty, she 'managed' to reach the elements she wanted, then pulled the cover off the bunk to wrap it around her shoulders for warmth. Calmly leaning against the wall facing the door, Melset finally permitted herself to doze lightly. Every now and then the nurse on duty checked on her, but was confronted by the same watchful, defensive attitude as before. When the doctor's shift began the next morning, he saw his charge had apparently remained exactly where she had been the evening before and shook his head._

            "Good morning," Terhagen smiled at seeing she was awake, but got no response. He went to a display and checked it. "No internal injuries, so that is at least one positive detail. But you are keeping away from food." He looked at her again, curiously. It was the first time he had ever seen a female Cardassian and especially one without the bulky armour the militaries always wore. Everyone knew their reputation for brutal treatment of their captives; yet, one alone didn't appear all that dangerous.... It seemed to him the one he was facing was relatively small for her species and very slender. "You certainly don't look as though you could sustain a longer hunger strike." He programmed a meal and, calling a guard, sat down close to her, just out of reach, then offered her some fruit, hoping it would be accepted. She stared at it and at him, then turned away.

            "It is untainted, believe me." Yet as soon as he had said the words, he realized that she had no reason at all to trust him. From her perspective, she was a captive, at the mercy of her captors. For all intents he could be trying to drug her in preparation for debriefing.

            "I'll leave it here in case you want it after all," he said, placing the tray next to Melset before rising and reactivating the force field.

            _Doesn't it make you feel so satisfyingly kind, trying to allay my 'ffears.' __You don't know just how resistant we are to lack of food and water; however, the mud that got onto my uniform, hair and body isn't making things any more pleasant, adding to the chill. After some time, she lay down, placed the tray on the floor, half under the bunk and settled on her side, back to the wall, eyes closed._

            Soon after, the doctor reappeared, stared, then went to a comm outlet and spoke into it urgently. She only caught some phrases, ..."Doctor Terhagen here. Yes, the prisoners are all right. The female Cardassian? No.... hasn't touched a thing..... lying there. She had no translator; seemingly they aren't standard equipment for lower ranks.... No, _can't talk. Yes, you can tell Dr. T'Parin she has.... Please send over.... Look, I'm not willing to do that unless you take responsibility for the consequences. No, I am__ not!.... You know what I think about them, but she's my responsibility. .... What? Then I'll let __you try!..." The discussion became heated, then, finally, "I'm waiting."_

            Barely an hour later, a tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed female human in civilian clothing entered and the two stood together for some time, speaking, backs turned to Melset. She could, however, recognize the doctor's concern in his stance. Much to the Cardassian's surprise, he shut off the forcefield before he left, and smiled at her with a nod of encouragement, saying, "You'll be all right."

            She was not naive enough to believe that this would offer her a potential route of escape, but suspected it was an attempt to find out whether her 'condition' was not only a ploy to gain an advantage or be guarded less sternly; it was clear to her the woman who had come in was well-trained in self-defence_. If I managed to even get out of this room, I could never hope to reach a shuttle... that would be impossible.. __The procedure as such should be interesting, however... Melset had repeatedly heard about Federation counsellors and could only think of them with amusement - her people had no use for that specific group of personnel. Her commander, Gul Previn, had once spent nearly half a year in captivity and upon returning had told her and the others about the experience when they had all had some downtime at a base. His listeners had been astonished, especially at his assurance that every bit of the story was true._

            Melset slowly pulled herself upright, not letting the newcomer out of sight for even a moment, kept her neck membranes slightly tensed. At seeing her attitude, the counselor stayed where she was and spread her hands, palms open, meeting the Cardassian's eyes. "Look. I have no weapons or hyposprays. All I want to do is talk to you. My name is...," she slowly advanced to show her a padd.

            "It can reproduce speech patterns. You will be able to choose the sounds you need. See?" She came over to sit on the bunk, next to Melset, then touched some of the symbols. "Darina Elos" was the name that was given in a medium-pitched female voice. "And you?"

            She got a quick glance from the Cardassian who lifted her hand to cautiously move it towards the padd. "Yes, take it."

            After a few tries, the name "Var Asimi Navra" was given. Melset smiled in apparent relief, then nodded.

            The counsellor again met her eyes. Their expression had now shifted from cold and suspicious to cautiously inquiring. "Var Navra, the Doctor and the First Officer have told me you seem to fear being drugged, interrogated and possibly executed?" was the question.

            "Yes." The sounds were found within seconds.

            "The Federation does not use these methods except in the most extreme of cases, to which you certainly do not belong. Even then, we only resort to such methods after careful deliberation of all alternatives. We respect all life-forms, regardless of heritage."

            Melset's eyes expressed bewilderment and disbelief, then she concentrated on her 'work.' "I was in a cell, exposed to the view of all, stared at like a specimen. Everything was taken. Later, a guard made use of his proximity to strike me, without the slightest provocation. Various comments were made about having us prisoner. I'm held apart from the others, don't even know whether they are still alive."

            "The situation is highly volatile, thus some personnel have a tendency to overreaction. I have no way of proving it to you, that I know, and you have no reason to trust me, but we won't do anything to you that would go against our principles. Your comrades are safe, unharmed. It is not our custom to keep males and females together in one brig," she said gently, hoping she could get past the suspicion. So far, she had been successful with most of the aliens they had encountered.

            Arensen had already sent her to the four male Cardassian troops but she had left after a few minutes. Just before, the men had been taken one by one to another area for preliminary interrogation, and had spoken volubly without saying anything at all useful. One of them had even gone so far as to pretend the most abject of terror before laughing out loud when the officer accompanying him assured him he would not be tortured. At present, the troops were very obviously enjoying the luxuries their cells had to offer. Elos had been told they were relaxing on their bunks while they spoke about innocuous subjects, commented on the Humans who were guarding them, laughing, inviting them to come in for some combat training; they had also invited the counsellor to join them, but definitely _not for combat training.... However, the female she was now facing? She considered her: distrustful, on guard, her entire attitude showed that she did not have any reservations against violence and cruelty - by Federation standards - at the same time, she certainly did not __look vicious. Strangely enough, this contrast was more disquieting than Elos would have admitted._

            "What will be done with me?"

            "I can't tell exactly. Debriefing, yes, definitely; afterwards either a prisoner exchange or internment in a POW camp followed by repatriation after negotiation of a peace treaty, but that can take years, the way things look at the moment." At seeing the female's motion of withdrawal, she said, "I'm sorry, there are only these two options. Neither means abuse or execution." For a moment she remained silent, then asked, "What is done to repatriated militaries in your system?"

            The counsellor stared with disbelief when she saw the speed and assurance with which the captive now touched the keys she needed. _They certainly haven't exaggerated Cardassian memory! Perfect recall!_

            "Debriefing, very detailed re-education, or execution if there is the least suspicion we have passed on sensitive information. But we would rather commit suicide than to betray our Empire. We are Cardassians." For a moment she showed the arrogant pride the mechanical voice could not express, met Elos' glance, her own hard, aggressive, without the slightest hint of the fear the doctor had mentioned, her lips set in just a hint of a sneer.

            Elos stepped back involuntarily, startled as she was by the abrupt change, then said after regaining composure, "No one will pressure you into committing treason and then extradite you to the Empire to be killed. We respect all life. Some of your people are living in an enclave on an undisclosed planet after requesting sanctuary." She hesitated. "You could be granted this protection too, in exchange for some answers to questions we have...."

_            I have to find out where it is. That would explain some of the latest incidents, some of the information that has been leaked to the Federation. __Knowledge of the whereabouts of these traitors who deserve public trial and execution for their crimes will be most interesting for the Order. I know operatives could be sent in to rectify the situation within a matter of a week. Madred and Tain will be pleased about this. Perhaps I can invent some little story for my captors to find out more._

            Melset reacted with a startled hiss when she heard the counsellor's communicator pin activate. " I have the impression she's more apprehensive than anything else, and thankful for the possibility to communicate. At least that's a start; yet it is best not to underestimate her. I'll report in later." In a very low voice, she added, "There's no indication she's contemplating suicide."

            She turned to the Cardassian again. "I'll see whether I can get different arrangements for you. Of course, you will remain confined, under constant supervision, with guards stationed outside the door and. Normally, we only give high-ranking captives the privilege of quarters, but perhaps an exception can be made in your case. The only problem is your refusal to eat and, in addition, the fact you are unable to walk." She waited a moment. "Do you want to try again? Perhaps the effects have worn off a little. I'll help you. You have already seen I have no concealed items." Obviously, she was hoping her charge would be more amenable at being treated with kindness. Her task was not only to gain the Cardassian's confidence at least marginally to make her more willing to give details that could be of use, but to prepare for debriefing.

            A nod was the reply.

            Avoiding any quick motions or any hold that could make her feel threatened, Elos carefully laid her arm around her waist. For a moment she was surprised at feeling the warmth of Melset's flanks - reptilian features implied cool skin. _Ridiculous preconceptions..."Now."_

            Her breathing slightly accelerated with apprehension or fear; for some moments the Cardassian hesitated as though uncertain, then clinging to Elos' arm for support, put some weight on her legs, stood up.

            "Seems slightly better; well, how about trying to walk?"

            With the greatest concentration, she managed a few steps, her movements stiff, uncertain before the weakness returned, but not as total as before; _There, that should be enough to assure me those quarters. Previn has told me there is no surveillance, all they have are guards outside the door, but no listening devices or visual observation; under circumstances, I may be able to tap into their computers. The transponder's double function should come in useful. The performance she was giving now was something she despised with a vengeance, having to pretend gratitude, fear, to seem inoffensive, when all she wanted to do was to escape with her four troops no matter how. Although her contempt for humans was undeniable, she had the advantage of Order training - Entek had immediately recognized her ability to manipulate humans. It was a talent few Cardassians had or, if they did, bothered to develop, as they considered it demeaning to imitate any other people's ways. Her time in the Order, though, had shown her more than once that the information which thus became accessible was well worth the price._

            The counsellor helped her back to the bunk where she immediately reassumed her previous position. When Elos made a move in her direction, Melset uttered a menacing hiss. The aversion she showed was no pretence. Humans were so invasive in their efforts to demonstrate tolerance, although, and Melset was sure of it, they were every bit as xenophobic as her own people. In addition, their soft-skinned, naked faces were revolting, together with their slightly moist skin, their strangely cloying smell... 

            The counsellor seemed startled at the reaction and quickly reactivated the field. She watched Melset as, eyes closed in concentration, she quickly felt her sides where Elos had placed her hands to support her, looking for any kind of highly miniaturized bugs before once again staring at the human coldly, obviously warning her off.

            _Distrustful? Frightened? That one is as paranoid as any of her kind, to say the least. Elos left without another word._

*************

            The Captain was waiting for her in the ready room. "You mentioned that enclave?"

            Elos answered cautiously, "Yes, and for some moments, she appeared more animated, even hopeful. Perhaps it will get her to thinking. We definitely need more information to give us an edge. No one wants to be executed as a traitor, especially not a Cardassian, so the possibility of sanctuary should be tempting." She shook her head, "When I left, she was searching herself for bugs, expecting I had made use of helping her to take some steps to attach them to her clothing; when I came closer, she hissed." After a moment, the woman added, "I know I have been extensively trained to work with various peoples on a one-to-one basis, but Cardassians? They are so volatile, untrustworthy and vicious, shifting mood from one moment to the next, and for some reason that one makes me uneasy." Elos considered it, "Her entire appearance makes her seem harmless, but under that surface, I get the impression she is capable of resorting to anything to further her Empire's interests."

            "In brief, a good Cardassian." He then inquired, "What is her rank anyway? She _is above those four other we captured with her, isn't she?"_

            "No," Elos shook her head, "Var would roughly approximate the rank of lieutenant, or slightly below, but then, we know hardly anything about their ranking system."

            "Perhaps not even that high. Hartmann maintains she is very young by their standards, perhaps twenty, but, of course, we  know neither about their rate of maturation, nor their educational system. Just think of Vulcans; they go to their equivalent of university at the age of thirteen or fourteen... Of course, even should she be as young as he says, it doesn't make her any less liable to make use of any incaution we may show or access to data carriers or whatever. They are raised to the most fanatic patriotism I've ever seen. Remember that colony planet."

            Just some weeks before, they had occupied a Cardassian colony. The civilians had been thankful not to be massacred, or at least had given that impression; they had not even refused aid for their wounded, but there had been a rash of unexplained system failures, small explosions which had caused extensive damage. The only Cardassians who did come closer of their own accord were some children. Charming in spite of their reptilian features, they were friendly, yet cautious, seemed curious more than anything else... Their eyes, however,  had the same expression those of most adult Cardassians reflected: evaluating, cold, even vicious as if looking for any exploitable weakness. It was a strange contrast - they were so obviously affectionate with each other, deeply loved their family members, but any contact with offworlders was purely exploitative; there was no respect, no recognition of non-Cardassians in their quality as sentient beings worthy of respect.

            Elos suggested, "Perhaps if we did give her quarters, it would convince her of our sincerity, especially as she does, in a way, seem slightly more approachable than the other four. There may be communications outlets in our standard quarters, but they can be blocked. There is no way she can escape through one of the conduits either as the panels cannot be detached. Make her feel more like a guest; that should convince her of our sincerity, reduce her suspicion. It should also help if we let her see her four troops. When we found her and those men, it looked as if she had tried to protect them. I'll speak to the Captain about it. Nothing can happen if they are under guard - one Cardassian, one security officer. They can be beamed over for ten minutes."

            "Too long. Five has to suffice."

            "Good. All they need to find out is that nothing untoward has happened to any of them. She seemed to think the men had been killed as she wasn't held together with them. Apparently their crew quarters do not have separate arrangements for males and females."

            The next day, Elos went back to see the prisoner and was surprised at being greeted with a slight smile. Without preliminaries, she told her, "The captain has agreed to assign you quarters until we arrive at the base. Arensen has said you are allowed to see your men, under supervision, of course, but it will show you they have not been abused."

            Melset took the modified communicator and chose, "This is most generous. But - my attire is not regulation."

            "We've thought of that, and have replicated what you are wearing, your armour and boots are in your quarters, cleaned."

            _Trying to make me feel gratitude and be compliant with their hopes to get information. She was pleased at being able to see Nadroy and the others. Together, they had worked out a system of nonverbal communication which they had repeatedly used, refining it so that the non-informed could recognize nothing, apart from seemingly nervous gestures. There was also the possibility that their guards had been less cautious: even the slightest element was important. Entek's principles that had served her well so far, were, "Acquire all the information you can access, then analyse it. Never underestimate the use of even the most minuscule factor."_

            The next day, transferral took place with all due precautions, much to her amusement. It was with real pleasure that she changed uniforms after using the sonics to get rid of the dust and mud that had adhered to her hair and skin. The quarters, too, were comfortable.

            Elos smiled at her, "Ready?" For some reason seeing her fasten the ends of her braids to keep them from unravelling seemed so... human, from the way she held her head to the gesture with which she pushed them back afterwards.

            Melset disguised her contempt for the counsellor and her resentment of her patronizing manner. _The way we would treat a new pet - see what it does if you give it a treat..._

            She kept up the act and gave a quick nod. In spite of her 'exhaustion' from the previous 'effort', she got to her feet, supporting herself against the back of the chair. Arensen came in for added security, and touched his comm badge. "Send the first two over." Within moments, Nadroy and Sherkan were beamed over, both of them under guard.

            Nadroy saluted before saying with relief, "Ah, Var Navra, you _are unharmed. We were told of the difficulties and were worried that you might have been brutalized by these people." His inflection showed Melset that he knew exactly what she was doing. He turned to the guard, "Is it permissible to give my comrade this? You have already checked it to ensure no critical data is being passed on."_

            A nod of approval was the answer. "Yes. Go ahead, but no quick motions."

            He slowly went to her and, avoiding any suspicious movements, placed the rod in her hand, then smiled, gave a slight gesture that might have been an affectionate greeting, and turned away to go back to his place, next to his guard.

            Melset clutched the rod as if it was of greatest value to her and, very hesitantly, returned the smile, responded with a slight motion of her own hand, then pushed back her braids, looked up at him, serious, but not unfriendly.

            Nadroy then stated. "I am satisfied. You have indeed told us the truth; she _is unharmed," in a tone of voice that implied surprise at not being confronted by lies. "That will be all. We can return." It was no request, but an order which made his guard bristle._

            "All right, next two."

            Here the greetings were formal only, but again, not unfriendly. It seemed to Arensen and Elos that messages were being passed on, but the question was how. They did see slight, nervous motions, but considered them natural, not unlike the fidgeting their own people was prone to in critical situations.

            When the last two were returned to their cells, Melset sat down heavily, let herself slump, exhausted by the effort. _Have to appear overtired and make them think I am in urgent need of rest._

            The two humans had watched every moment of the exchange and Arensen said, "You can relax. Forget about escaping - there are two guards at the door and all accesses to conduits have been sealed. Make use of the privacy to rest. It may help - there seems to be some improvement already."

            She got up and, refusing the help he offered, managed to get to the bed. Elos and Terhagen exchanged glances, then left together with their fellow officer.

            The moment she was alone, she looked around, cautiously analysing every surface. _What luxury! Decorations on the walls, good furniture as if this was the quarters of a Gul, a replicator, everything conceivable to ensure comfort; I have never seen such a bed, either! Her own quarters aboard Previn's ship were spartan, but they served well enough. The five troops who shared them could, if they desired marginal privacy, separate their respective areas by means of a weighted curtain. Service was just that, no luxury cruise as Humans seemed to consider it. The only aspect that was unpleasant was the light - by far too bright and that together with the light colours made for a measure of discomfort._

            Now to find out just what they are offering me... She activated the replicator to choose at random, cautiously smelled, then tasted the food that materialized._ May as well enjoy it. My troops said there was no sign of tampering. After the meal, she stretched out and casually inspected the rod Nadroy had given her, barely suppressing laughter when she noticed it was obviously Federation made. No doubt he had liberated it and replaced the original by one he had abstracted from a Federation office in the course of the last attack. As he had had an identical one in his possession, a blank rod he had no doubt given to the human security officer for scanning, there had been no suspicion. She would see to it that this would be registered as a point in his favour once they had returned. With a smile, she slipped it into a concealed pouch in her armour. To her surprise, she was left to herself and made use of it, resting and recovering from the past days. Nervousness was out of the question - all that could be done was to wait. When she woke up hours later, she decided to try the commlink. __If I do nothing at all, they will become suspicious. As expected, the door opened and Arensen came in. __Seemingly I am his responsibility..._

            "Bored?" was the question when he saw her sitting in front of the commlink, staring at it in frustration.

            She nodded.

            "Want to .... talk? We don't have all that much direct contact with Cardassians, and perhaps I can negotiate an abbreviation of your debriefing in exchange for some information. Elos has presumably told you about the enclave in Federation space."

            Melset averted her glance.

            "You do not believe me?" he spoke into his communicator and, shortly after, the screen of the commlink activated, and he stated his request. "Can you send over evidence for the existence of that enclave?"

            A disembodied voice replied, "Transmitting." Moments later the screen cleared  to show an area in what evidently was a Federation city, a walled enclave, guarded by Federation personnel, its few inhabitants easily recognizable as Cardassians. She stared at it in disbelief but considered every detail, the quality of the light, the colour of the sky, the clothing they were wearing. She knew it was not much to go on, but possibly the Order would have the means to locate it. When she finally looked up again, she did not have to pretend her reaction of revulsion and contempt.

            Arensen waited for some moments, and at recognizing her attitude, placed a padd next to the now-deactivated screen. "Here is a padd. Once you have reconsidered, it is here, for your use. This is your decision." With that comment, he left.

            Immediately after his departure, she took the padd, held it briefly, and after a moment of thought, registered contradictory statements together with exaggerations of all the 'knowledge' the Federation had of their people and Empire. If this disinformation was really destined to be shared, it would be a most glorious source of error. After entering the final details, she reread it all carefully to check that nothing potentially treasonous had slipped in, then, satisfied, deactivated the padd, put it back. _I think I'll slowly begin recovering from the aphasia as well. _

            The next day, Elos came in, at once saw the padd and met the Cardassian's eyes. "Arensen told me he had left it for you. Have you decided?"

            The answer was a nod and a whispered "Yes."

            Elos commented with relief, "Apparently the shock of stun is wearing off. We'll be arriving at Starbase 27 in two more days. You will be transferred to its detention area prior to being picked up by another cruiser on which you will be taken to your destination."

            "Where?" her voice was slightly stronger.

            "Sorry, I am not authorized to tell you that. Debriefing will be effected on a Federation base. Don't worry; you and your troops will most likely be permitted to stay together. The padd will be sent along with you. Before, you are to be examined and given treatment should it prove necessary."

            With a gasp of disbelief, Melset straightened and frantically got up, stared at Elos, "The men are not being sent back to Cardassia? My own fate is sealed after the information I've already given you, I have no other choice but to stay in Federation territory... But the four troops! Please, send them back home! Nadroy is his parents' only child. They depend on him for their subsistence!" The Cardassian was incapable of continuing and turned away.

            Elos' face was cold, distant, as she answered, "I'm sorry, Var Navra. They, too, are to be debriefed." She saw Melset incline her head in despair. _Remember what you know about her people: cold, exploiting every weakness they can find... Avoiding another glance at Melset, she rose and left without another word. Elos had the unpleasant feeling she had betrayed the Cardassian's trust, had effectively sacrificed a life for the sake of a few bits of information. __How did she do that? was her question, not realizing that the female had been trained to make use of every reaction, every element at her disposal, including subliminal cues._

            The next day it was Arensen who came in unannounced to say, without preliminaries, "You no longer require the services of our counsellor." Drawing up a chair, he sat down facing her, waiting. Moments later, the door opened to admit two security officers. The Cardassian did not react, keeping her eyes on Arensen. Yet, she saw well enough that the guards had taken up position at either side of the door.

            "Is there anything you want to say before transferral to the Starbase? Your men were quite talkative, so all we require are a few last details which you may be able to provide." He met her eyes, saying, "It would seem the lower ranks are not quite as reticent as your Glinns and Guls. Your silence will only make procedures more unpleasant. We too have various possibilities of extracting information, not as horrific as yours, of course, but every bit as effective."

            _You are welcome to try, but to give information? __That is something those troops would never do! She kept her features neutral as she stated slowly, as if looking for the words, "If so, they will be executed. A traitor must not be allowed to live. If necessary, I will do so myself, rather than see them escape their just punishment. Cardassia comes first and foremost for us, is more precious than life itself."_

            A look of surprise, "So you can speak," Arensen commented, not without sarcasm.

            She nodded, "Fortunately. The condition was most unpleasant. It must have been the shock of that phaser bolt." She reached over to the table and took the voice padd to return it to Arensen. "Tell Elos this was most kind of her." She smiled slightly.

            "I'll be sure to tell her." Turning back to Melset, he asked, "How many ships and transports are deployed along the border to this sector?"

            "Not many." She pretended to consider the question carefully. "One fleet of three squadrons. Our resources are stretched to the very limits." She met his eyes and said with a sneer, "Or else your reinforcements would have been eliminated before getting off even one shot."

            "Not according to what your men said," Arensen stated coldly.

            She remained unperturbed, "That is regrettable. I have given you _my own information. The choice of whom to believe is, of course, entirely yours. Choose wisely."_

            He replied just as indifferently, "Your choices are: P.O.W. camp with potential enemies - your race is not exactly popular - or a peaceful life in an enclave, under guard but safe with your compatriots."

            "I am no traitor to Cardassia, nor are those... inmates... in your enclave 'my' people; by betraying Cardassia, they have effectively sentenced themselves to permanent exile. My only request is that my comrades and I remain together. Other than this, whatever you state or offer makes no difference either to them or myself." With those words she rose and waited for him to leave.

            "If this is the way you want it, you will have to accept the consequences. Tomorrow, at this time, transferral to Starbase 27, medical evaluation, followed by the next little trip." His attitude showed clearly enough that he had hoped for more compliance after the 'kindness and generosity' he had shown her during her stay on the Tejon.

            After he had left, Melset went over to the viewport and looked out, lost in thought. _Gul Madred is right. Humans can easily be manipulated and, in addition, when they have one of us, they are as exploitative as any Ferengi, then 'drop the Cardi' as soon as it is no longer of use. Those individuals in that enclave are nothing more than prisoners who would be far happier to be judged and executed on Cardassia than to remain in the Federation, in exile, with no hope of ever returning home to our world and their families. Some time later, she sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do at present. Hope? That was the comfort of peoples who lacked strength. Her own people accepted all and tried to cope. Melset activated the computer and read some of the innocuous files that had most generously been put at her disposal - propaganda extolling the virtues of the Federation...._

            The next day, Melset was ready and waiting when the security personnel entered to accompany her to the transporter bay at phaserpoint. With relief, she saw the other four were already there, heavily guarded, as was she. Nadroy made a move towards her, his expression angry at seeing she was being supported by one of the guards.

            "What have you done to her? Is this the much-praised Federation respect for integrity?" With a nearly human gesture, he turned to Melset, "Navra, _that is why they kept you separated from us - to abuse you without any witnesses to their brutality towards a prisoner!" Nadroy gave a very credible display of outrage and horror, reactions no one expected of a Cardassian._

            Arensen stated calmly, "We do not use those methods on our prisoners, believe me. She is still feeling some aftereffects of the stun. And now, no more talk." Nadroy fell silent, but his eyes, his entire stance, conveyed the most virulent hate of his captors.

            What neither he nor the guards realized was that Nadroy had managed to convey to Melset that the attempt had been made to bribe them in order to get information, but none of them had ceded. They waited in the bay, their expressions cold, at times they exchanged glances; each one knew just what had been tried. The method was standard and so primitive it was actually an insult even to the intelligence of a Pakled.

            The group was beamed down to a totally different environment - at going out into the corridor, they remarked that, here, too, the temperatures were kept at an uncomfortably low level, the lights were by far too bright, blindingly so. While walking towards the detention area, the prisoners noticed that they were evidently being 'displayed' to the other Starfleet personnel and civilians who were present, recognized the contempt and revulsion in the eyes of the humans who watched them pass by, heard various comments about their appearance and their people. This procedure was quite familiar as they would have done the same with captives of their own, except with far more roughness and a few blows to underline the fact of the others' captivity.

            Once in the detention area, they were again separated and, shortly after, a security guard accompanied a human xenophysiologist into her cell. He waited for some moments, observing her carefully. "I'm Dr. Shaffer. I was notified by Dr Terhagen of the Tejon that, at regaining consciousness after being stunned, you had experienced aphasia and still have slight difficulties walking."

            "Yes." She met his eyes, before saying in a condescending tone of voice, "Unfortunately I cannot give you details on Cardassian physiology as I am a military, not a doctor. Nor do I plan to let myself become an object of experimentation to satisfy your curiosity about us."

            He did not react to the overt attack and the patronizing inflection she used other than to state, "We do not conduct experiments on captives. That is forbidden by our code of ethics. You can be assured you are safe."_ Safer than any of your own captives..._

            She nodded once, then said in a low voice, "If that is the case, I will submit to being scanned." What did concern her was the implant, but it appeared he was not going to touch her, nor do more than check the nerve centres surrounding the area where she had taken the phaser beam.

            "Thank you," he replied, totally out of context, then briefly considered the values he had recorded. "I'll go over these - they are not too much unlike those of one or two species I have studied."

            A sarcastic grin was the response he got. "Ah? Then your level of competence has increased most impressively over the past three days! What you know about us is grossly insufficient. As you can see, my recovery is well advanced - the remaining weakness will disappear within a matter of a few days. So, if it is permitted a Cardassian butcher to express a request, I state that I would prefer to be left alone provided you have all the data you require; if I am not allowed to be with my troops, I certainly do not consider a human fitting company." She was disappointed that the translator had left out the more colourful descriptions, but was convinced the inflection of her voice had left the human in no doubt at all.

            Dr. Shaffer met her glance only to encounter contempt and mockery. Without one more word, he turned on his heels and left, accompanied by the guard. Calmly, Melset went about her affairs, enjoying what the replicator had to offer, then, after turning up the thermostat to normal values, lay back, dozing, relaxed.

            An hour later, a shout from the neighbouring cell, "Navra, what's next?"

            She called back, "No more visits from personnel, you can be sure of that! That human has had enough. No doubt he's now complaining to his superior about the lack of compliance and gratitude he has just experienced."

            "The counsellor was rather standoffish, too," was Berak's call, which was followed by a burst of loud laughter from Veral and Sherkan who suggested, "Perhaps she would have preferred a Gul?"

            "Always the same... choose status, not sheer, unadulterated strength and staying power!" was Nadroy's mockingly regretful comment. His variant of Cardassi was slow, very clearly pronounced, so the translator in the cells missed not one word.

            The five kept on calling to each other, laughing, exchanging comments, covertly observing the humans' increasing irritation. Cardassian Standard was a highly flexible, beautiful language, but, to human ears, it was too even, often abrupt, harsh, especially with its sibilant undertones. Again, unbeknownst to the security personnel, information was exchanged, stories planned, to avoid any inconsistencies in the course of the coming debriefing.

            The next hours were totally uneventful, in essence, a continuation of their stay on the ship. From the neighbouring cells, Melset could, at intervals, hear the murmur of the other troops' voices, even, low, so much more pleasant in their inflection than the great variation in tonality of Federation Standard. Learning that detail had been one of the more difficult things, and even now, she disliked using it to any greater degree.

            Six hours later, the next shift took over. One of the new personnel walked over to the brigs, calmly staring in at the captives. His manner immediately aroused the attention of the Cardassians as he arrogantly eyed them through the force field, tapping his fingers idly on the partitions as though bored by his duties. He first met Nadroy's eyes, then, at the next cell, concentrated on Veral's, before proceeding to Melset's cell. There he stayed slightly longer before turning to his colleague. "Lt. Bertholt, watch carefully. I'm going in. Do not interfere. You'll get nowhere by showing them you are expecting an attack. They'll see your caution as a sign of fear and weakness. Believe me, I know how to handle those damn reptiles. If you control one, you control its associates."

            He was welcomed with a suspicious, evaluating stare and quiet hiss of warning as she slowly got up from her bunk.

            "Var Navra, my name is Danston." He made a slight, barely perceptible gesture which Melset noticed at once. She did not react as it might have been a chance motion, kept her defensive stance and said with a derisive undertone, "Have you also been sent to 'try and extract information from that female'? If so, I invite you to leave and waste your time elsewhere. Your conversation or attempts at it are not desired."

            "You will comply with all demands. Is that understood? You are a prisoner, remember that. Our generosity is no weakness; we have enough ways of breaking you and I, for one, will not hesitate to use them should you persist in refusing to cooperate." With a quick motion, he grabbed her by the arms to force her backwards until she stood against the wall, glaring up at him in outrage, positioning herself, getting ready to fight back. He quickly whispered, as if in threat, but taking care to slur the words so that the Translator could not record and transpose them, "Code 2489-OTK. Var Iníki Melset, Kelan Province."

            _An operative! We're safe if all goes as planned! It was difficult not to reveal joy at the discovery. She averted her glance, making it appear she had lost all her fight, and with a low call of despair, sat down on the bunk as if frightened into passivity, staring up at him, her glance bleak, as if she had lost the last shred of hope._

            Danston gazed down at Melset before saying coldly, "I think we understand one another. Once we arrive at Headquarters, I shall be the one to conduct the debriefing. As soon as we have the information we require, you and your men will subsequently be sent back to Cardassia. If you do not comply, it will be the same. At least your final hours will be spent in your beloved society..." with a sneer, he added, "... looking forward to facing trial in one of your kangaroo courts. I am sure it will be so comforting for you to experience your travesty of justice one last time. Either way, your fate is sealed. If you and your men display any more disruptive behaviour, you will face disciplinary action." With that, he marched out to take up his position outside the cells, calmly accepting Bertholt's congratulations on 'fixing up those damn Cardies.'

            It was with relief that the five captives saw the security personnel come into the detention area the next evening. Danston was included in the shift after specifically demanding this be the case in his role as the resident expert on Cardassians. He had already arranged who would be responsible for which captive to avoid any delays. Danston himself went calmly into Melset's cell. "Var Navra, I am charged with your transferral, as you already know."

            She got up, eyes lowered, her expression neutral, with not one indication of defiance and held out her hands, wrists together. To the humans it looked as though she had accepted her fate and would make no more trouble.

            Much to the others' surprise, he said in a low, even friendly voice, "No, I don't think manacles are necessary. Both you and I know it is useless for you to make even the slightest move to escape. Come. Take hold of my arm. You have not completely recovered." Melset gripped his lower arm for support as they walked to the transporter bay. None of the human guards noticed him convey a message to her by means of a code consisting of touches to her hand. _When we get to the doors at the further end of this corridor, you will experience an access of vertigo, nearly fall. I shall make use of it to slip you a miniaturized phaser, the same will be done with Nadroy and Varel. They know. Two other personnel accompanying us are also operatives. All has been prepared, a runabout is waiting for us in the shuttlebay. I trust you can run._

            At the place indicated, Melset stumbled and would have fallen had Danston not caught her. At the same time, she felt an object pressed into the palm of her hand and took it, feeling cautiously for the buttons. Two of the other troops were similarly equipped as they made use of the momentary distraction.

            "Perhaps we should have requested beamover," was the comment of one of the humans who felt slightly more charitable towards the prisoners now that the humans had the upper hand.

            "No, not necessary. We're nearly there," was the reply before Danston quietly addressed Nadroy's guard. "Careful, that Cardassian is too close to Navra. You know they can't be trusted not to try something; in that way they're much like Klingons, prefer to go down fighting rather than be taken captive."

            The guard indicated Nadroy move back. "Sorry. He hurried forward when she nearly fell. Seems very protective of her." He grinned, "Perhaps there is a little connection we could have made use of? They _are said to do the same when they take couples captive. I wonder how quickly he'd break, given the right cues?" He considered Nadroy, then Melset evaluatingly. "Without those scales and ridges, that little reptile would be quite a looker."_

            "Watch your mouth, Sandner. I don't like your attitude." Danston retorted. "We aren't their kind, and certainly won't stoop to their level."

            Unembarrassed, Sandner shrugged, "Just a thought. They have no scruples and see our own treatment of prisoners as a sign of weakness."

            They had reached the door of the shuttlebay when Danston said, "There is a slight change of plans. For security reasons, the Amu'Darya's captain has sent a runabout which will transfer us to a shuttle. They've decided on a more circuitous route, making it harder to trace us. The way these..." he indicated the Cardassians with a nod, "...function, they may have some clandestine rescue team waiting somewhere. I want to get these to Headquarters without any more incidents."

            "Why weren't we notified?" Sandner asked suspiciously.

            "Sorry. I was directed to keep it to myself as Chief of Security. If they had got wind of it somehow, we could have been in for a surprise." His voice shifted to arrogant contempt, "You know those reptiles. I've heard they are trying to infiltrate Federation installations along the Border."

            The doors slid open soundlessly and the group went in, nodded at the guards who were stationed just inside and at the runabout. They were about to board it when Danston shouted; the Cardassians along with two of the security personnel immediately went into a crouch and vaporized the humans present in the docking bay. The others were so surprised by the speed at which everything happened, they were incapable of reacting and went down after getting off only one or two shots that hit no one.

            "Into the runabout! No prisoners - everything has to be quick now," was Danston's call when Melset and Berak wanted to drag along a human who had collapsed next to them after searching him and removing his equipment.

            The seven Cardassians rushed forwards and, the moment they were aboard, the doors were sealed and the runabout lifted off - the "human" at the controls was not what he had seemed to the personnel of the Starbase... Melset drew a breath of relief when they had left its immediate vicinity but wondered at the route they were taking - they were travelling deeper into Federation territory.

            "I know what you are thinking, Var Melset. The shuttle, too, is staffed by two operatives who are to be recalled. This route may be a risk, but if we leave our present trajectory, ..." It was unnecessary to add further details.

            "And the two men left alive in the docking bay? They should have been discovered by now," was Berak's query. "That phaser fire must have alerted the entire Base."

            "That is a risk we have to take. We opted for a runabout because of this very factor. If necessary, it will be easier to find concealment until we are picked up." With that, the runabout swerved, and Serit deactivated the systems. "Now to wait..."

            "Ah, here it is," was the navigator's comment. At seeing the shuttle, the occupants of the runabout relaxed perceptibly. For all the efficiency of the Order, there was always an unavoidable risk of disaster in such missions.

            Within a few minutes, they were taken aboard a Federation shuttle. While her troops went into the personnel area, Melset decided to look around and was met by Danston. "Anything to report?"

            "Yes. Var Nadroy has managed to acquire this..." she took the data rod out of her uniform. "I do not know whether this contains any data that can be of use to us; he contrived to liberate it when we briefly managed to get into the offices in that colony."

            "And you?" He considered her - he knew she had chosen training with the Order; that was the reason for his having specifically been sent to get her back with her troops.

            "I don't know yet. But I assure you that I have made use of that little implant. Let's hope it worked as it is a prototype." She grinned, "It was hard work to keep those human doctors away to offer them no chance of discovering it. They are remarkably insistent in trying to force their dubious abilities on their victims." She unhooked a datapadd and a Federation-made hand phaser from her belt. "It may be that this has some important data, respectively some innovations as to weaponry. I have not yet seen this type."

            "Look." He showed her a screen... "It would appear the search is on." He turned to the navigator, "Serit, Warp six to system ð -256. Eject the debris together with the irradiated organic material so that the dispersal pattern simulates that of an explosion. Let them believe we had a little accident." He again turned to Melset, "We are to be picked up there. As of now, there should be no more danger of our being apprehended, not with all the traffic in this sector. I have made arrangements so that we can already begin the debriefing on the way back to Cardassia Prime. Dejar - you know her - is aboard the Kevra."

            "Good. That will save some time. But if I may state two requests, I want an in-depth debriefing in the offices of the Obsidian Order and Central Command to make sure not one detail is forgotten; I also would appreciate being present when the data rod Nadroy got is evaluated as well as my implant. And, finally, Nadroy should have the chance to see what information he has obtained."

            Danston - she would never learn his Cardassian name - smiled at her briefly. "That can be arranged. In fact, Entek and Garak have already seen to the necessary preparations; it will be Tain who is to conduct your debriefing."

            _That is an honour! Aloud, she said, "I only hope that the information will be sufficient to help us at least marginally."_

            "No detail is ever worthless, be assured of that. We are to be picked up in another hour. Perhaps you would enjoy a report on recent developments? We have managed to annex that colony after all. The details should be interesting for you."

            Together, they went back into the personnel's area where the other four troops were already occupied writing and filing various reports. Nadroy nodded at Melset and Danston, then brought them some redleaf. After the tension of the past hours, all of them were feeling the need of a stimulant.

            The Kevra arrived as expected and it was with pleasure that the group of Cardassians saw the ship approach. The Gul was already waiting in the docking bay to welcome them back even though, normally, low-ranking members of the military were taken back without much ceremony.

            'Danston' saluted along with the others before reporting, "Melset, Veral, Sherkan, Berak and Nadroy have been recuperated and request debriefing."

            The Gul considered them in turn, expressionlessly, evaluatingly. "We have enough time for that as we shall arrive at Headquarters in roughly two days." Turning to Sherkan and Veral, he said, "Major Yildon will meet you in some minutes and you, Melset, have already been notified that Dejar is to take over your debriefing. For you, Nadroy and Berak, it will be tomorrow at this time." With that, he left for the bridge, followed by his Glinns.

            Accompanied by Danston, they went to the officers' mess hall to wait there, talking together about the battle in which they had been captured and soon found themselves joined by some of the Vars and Glinns who had an off-shift.

            Little later, a tall, slim Cardassian in civilian clothing entered, came over and stated, "Sherkan and Veral, I presume? You will come with me."

            The two rose immediately. The sudden, total silence made it very obvious that, in spite of the safety it provided for all Cardassians whether on- or offworld, the Order and its representatives were not all that appreciated.

            It seemed Major Yildon recognized Melset as he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "I am pleased to see the mission was a success."

            "Thanks to Obsidian Order competence, Major Yildon," was the reply as she smiled up at him, ignoring the covert stares of the others. "It is good to be back again."

            Dejar came in little later. As soon as she saw her, Melset wordlessly followed the operative out to one of the rooms set aside for debriefings and official functions.

            "Sit down, Var Melset." Lieutenant Dejar was of a family that had served with the Order during the Past three generations. Melset had attended two courses with Dejar's younger sister, Sibel, and had cooperated with her on various projects. "Commence report."

            Carefully, and with greatest precision, Melset gave her account of the past five days, then was asked some further questions to clarify a few points before giving her the padd she had taken. After four hours, the process was concluded.

            "That will be all." With those words Dejar took a data rod out of the recording device and sealed its container. It would be further evaluated in the Order's offices, to every facet of Melset's voice, facial expressions and intonation. "You are free to go to quarters."

            "Thank you." Melset rose, taking out the rod Nadroy had given her. "One more thing. Var Nadroy liberated this and entrusted me with it. We both hope it contains useful information. I gave him my word it would be passed on to you."

            Dejar smiled slightly. "Good work. And what about the transponder? Did you have occasion to test it? If so, the results should be quite interesting."

            "It was not found, fortunately. I did not let anyone come close enough to detect it. In spite of being equipped with its own scrambling device, it might have posed too much of a risk. I have tried to make use of its dual function. It should have recorded what I wanted it to. I would be pleased if you notified me of results."

            "You will be informed, I assure you of that." Together, they went out, Dejar to begin her work, Melset  to go to the quarters she and the others had been assigned. When Melset entered those she shared with the other Vars, her comrades were already waiting. "Melset, we have this shift off. Glinn Majen will come in an hour to give us our assignments."

            Transit was uneventful - as was custom, the five Vars were fully integrated into the crew of the Kevra. Having personnel on board that served no purpose was a luxury Central Command could not afford. For those concerned, it was always interesting; at times it had the advantage of giving them the possibility to expand their own personal networks of informants or useful contacts.

            In essence, debriefing at the Order was unremarkable, except for the fact that at her own request, Melset was given injections of sera to activate even subliminal recollections. Some elements would be irrelevant, but there was always the chance of obtaining one last essential fact. After an hour of recovery, she was called back in to Tain's office, where she stood at attention, facing him from the other side of the desk.

            "There were indeed a few more details we could extract." He let her read a padd on which they had been recorded. "You have only done your duty, but as a reward, I have requested your commanding officer accord you two days of downtime, Var Melset." With a fatherly manner, Tain added, "Iníki, you have the correct instincts. You know we could use you."

            Melset did not reply. She had thought of this possibility herself, but was content with her duties in Central Command; they presented her with possibilities she was only beginning to enjoy. There was no luxury, very little downtime, but this line of duty furthered Cardassia's interests. At the same time, however, the Order offered so much: information, a wide range of postings...

            "I have inquired," he said, when no answer was forthcoming. "Your promotion to Glinn first level is due to come through in another two months. At the same time, you are on our list of potential recruits, should you ever decide or be forced to quit the service."

            "This is most kind, Tain, and the fact you consider me a potential member of your organisation an honour I deeply appreciate," Melset answered; she honestly liked the head of the Order in spite of her knowledge that he was not to be underestimated. His aide, Garak, was much the same, though quite a bit younger, her senior by at most five or six years. In no way did she fear either the Order or its representatives - that was the prerogative of the guilty alone.

            "We have already been informed on the existence of the enclave you mentioned and have long since infiltrated it with operatives to observe the inmates as you so fittingly expressed it; at the same time, those who are really traitors who betrayed  us are hoping to escape eventual punishment by acquiring information on our behalf. A number of others have 'defected' on purpose."

            Melset gave a sigh of relief, "The fact that some of our people chose to defect rather than to return to face justice was very disquieting to me. I cannot even begin to comprehend the depth of their treachery."

            "My dear Var Melset, there are individuals who will do anything to attain what they think is their due," was his answer, before he added, "Remember that we have dissidents even here."

            With a very slight, amused smile, he gave her the two Federation insignia along with the comm badge she had liberated, "There was no information recorded on these objects, even though your precaution of giving them to us is excellent. I presume you had your brother in mind when you picked them up?"

            "Yes. He has a very inquiring mind, and wants information, apart from the simple pleasure of having some few offworld items, certainly we have enough of our own that are interesting. Åvron is a child, so things unfamiliar to him hold so much fascination." It was very recognizable that she was proud of him and trying to further him in every way.

            "Give Delhin Melset my regards. Her lecture on data reconstruction and methods of recognizing falsification was most intriguing."

            "I shall do so."

**************

            Once she had arrived at home, Melset changed into civilian attire and relaxed in her room. It was rare to have downtime more than once every one or two months, so she appreciated  Tain's generosity even more. He was dangerous for anyone who seemed a dissident, but, at the same time, rewarded those who cooperated with the Order. In another two years, she would return to Cardassia Prime and the Academy for six months of courses and lectures prior to Phase 2 of command training, followed by a rigorous, week-long exam that covered all subjects relevant to this area. Only five percent of candidates managed to become Glinn second level at the first try; the test itself could only be taken twice.

            Going over to the window, she opened it slightly, enjoying the warm air that drifted in and the muted sounds of the residential area, then stretched out on her bed, happy to be on Cardassia again. For her, as for most of her people, their home planet was dearly loved, the only place one could be. During those five days of captivity, her greatest fear had been that she would never return again, a fate that was the worst imaginable for any Cardassian worthy of the name.

            Hours later, the hum of the alert system which activated whenever anyone entered the house  roused her; it was a normal aspect of Cardassian security. Each family member was issued his or her own private code by the Order to deactivate the alarm. It could only be Delhin Melset or Åvron, so Melset got up, smoothed her hair and went out into the corridor. To her regret, Losir Damar was on a mission on the other side of the Union and would hardly return before another half year had passed. She would have liked to share her experiences with her father and be given further advice.

            "Ah, Iníki! Tain told me you had been debriefed in his offices after asking to be be subjected to an additional inquiry, an excellent idea." Delhin Melset smiled at her in welcome - she, too, had feared that her daughter would be lost, the same as so many other militaries.

            "Attàvi Melset, often details are registered subliminally and it was those I wanted to have brought to the surface to be evaluated for their potential usefulness," was the younger Cardassian's explanation. "Tain and his aides are remarkably efficient at asking the most effective questions and at helping focus recollections on relevant details."

            "Indeed. He is the best interrogator I have met so far; his protégé, Garak has a natural talent himself and might someday succeed him." Delhin smiled at her amusedly. "He gave me a description of your method of dealing with your captors." She added, "You do wonder how humans ever did manage to establish such a union as they did. They may well despise us, and yet are so easily taken off guard by such an obviously falsified pattern of behaviour as you used."

             A laugh was the answer, "I know, I wondered about that myself; some of my actions were so uncardassian in every way! Most likely they benefited from the abilities of other member populations of the Federation to form their union, tricked them into supporting them by being so... open, kind and accepting of differences." Melset's eyes grew distant as she said, "I could sense their hatred and fear of us, see it in their eyes. A few would have liked to abuse me but suppressed the urge, thinking a pretence of kindness would make me betray my people for the sake of sanctuary in their glorious Federation."

            "We had heard of your captivity and feared the worst at being given Gul Previn's report." Delhin said quietly, "When Central Command notified us you had been freed along with the other four, we were overjoyed to hear the news." The older Cardassian woman embraced her gently, "Welcome back, my daughter. We did not know whether the operatives would be successful." For a moment she felt her daughter cling to her, nearly weeping in a delayed reaction to the events of the past week as she whispered, "The worst of it all was the fear of perhaps never seeing Cardassia or my family ever again. How _can anyone give all of this up for some luxuries or other advantages?"_

            Passing her hand over the younger female's hair in a gesture of comfort, Delhin said quietly, "I know. Losir's cousin was taken shortly before your birth, by Federation forces, as far as we know. We never did learn what happened to him and can only hope he is not forced to live out his days far from the Union. All of us know and accept the risks of being members of Central Command, but understand that it is a privilege to serve. All that can be done is to accept whatever happens in the knowledge that the one who has been lost was a true Cardassian to the very end."

            Once again in control of her emotions, Melset said, "The Order had everything planned to perfection." Some moments later she added, wonderingly, "I really cannot understand the distrust and suspicion between the two groups. They complement each other effectively and thus offer us absolute security both on- and offworld."

            "It is absolutely necessary for the two institutions to be kept apart by any means possible and be it by creating artificial differences. Mutual observation keeps those elements under control who would contrive to gain power, concentrate it and undermine all we have achieved in the past 500 years. There were attempts to do just that in the beginning that nearly ended in disaster, thus the careful screening when members decide on a commitment, as was the case with Losir and myself all those years ago."

            Together, they went into the family room. It, too was sparsely furnished, but comfortable by Cardassian standards. The Damar-Melset family had originally lived in Kelan Province; at attaining higher positions in the Order and Central Command, the entire family had been ordered to settle in the main city. Melset vaguely remembered far more restricted circumstances and poverty; during one of the crop failures, there even was a brief period of food rationing. All these difficulties had only motivated the family to achieve higher status to use it in their Union's, thus their entire people's interest. The individualism so treasured by humans was a precept only realizable in a wealthy society. On Cardassia, the honour, but also the disgrace of an individual touched the entire family. Cardassia, Duty, Family were the important elements of life that had to be considered unceasingly.

            "Åvron will be back shortly. It should please you to know he is second in his year. His projects are to either join the Order or Central Command at the end of his education, but he also has a fine mind for sciences." She added, "He may react strongly when he sees you have returned safely. If so, forgive him. We told him you had been captured; as you can imagine, the news was a shock for him, yet he suppressed his reaction nearly as well as an adult. Even though I had considered hiding the facts from him as he had to pass important exams last week, I thought it would not be wise to do so. He _is five years old, after all, and of an age to know everything that happens, no matter how distressing the facts may be."_

            Melset nodded in agreement, "I know; it _is tempting to preserve a child's innocence for a while longer, but it would present a dangerous weakness. At least we grow up strong enough to face everything. Illusions are a dangerous weakness; in times of crisis they present too much of a temptation, a refuge from reality."_

            The young Cardassian came back little later, rushed to place his padds and equipment in his room, then came back to greet his mother. His uniform, that of second-year students, was pale grey and black, underlining his slate-grey eyes and his dark hair which had the slightest hint of a coppery shine. His mother greeted him formally, but with a smile, and, putting a hand on his shoulder, said, "Look who is here." Melset had gone over to the communications system so that he had not seen her.

            With a call of pure joy at seeing his sister, Åvron ran over to her and the two clung together briefly. They were very close, being 15 years apart in age; as a result, he looked up to his sister nearly as he would have to a parent, and with the same affection. Melset considered him proudly - he was such an attractive child.   Intelligent and dutiful by nature, he excelled in his age group and was respected by his peers in spite of the rivalries that were encouraged by instructors and parents in order to find and secure the very best personnel for future high-level positions. Regrettably enough, she would not see him very often as her career progressed.

            With a smile, she held out two Starfleet insignia and a communicator badge. "Here, they are yours, for your collection. Tain allowed me to pass these on to you after examining them. I took them on Starbase 27 when we escaped. As you can see, humans are slightly careless at times."

            The child was delighted and the three of them examined the objects carefully, commenting, sitting together, enjoying the closeness. Melset gave an abbreviated account of the 'stay' with Starfleet personnel, leaving out anything that could endanger other captives' possibilities to escape, should the story be spread. For all the unrelenting severity of Cardassian upbringing, there was enough leeway for affection and closeness in the family. In fact, they looked upon Humans with pity - with the feeling their relatively permissive ways made them soft and weak, emotionally as well as physically, unable to cope with anything even remotely like the Cardassian system. They were convinced that humans did not have the same depth of affection and emotion as did Cardassians because they were never put to the test. Humans were all too expressive, embarrassingly demonstrative, even showing affection in public, acts unthinkable according to Cardassian norms which demanded restraint even in face of devastating events.

            "How long will you stay , Iníki?" was his question. "I am so happy you are here. When Attàvi Melset told me what had happened I thought I would never see you again. Humans are so cruel! Tell me, what was it like, with the humans?" He looked over at her, curious, but slightly repulsed at the thought of those people. They were so strange, looked horrible with their oddly coloured, scaleless skin, their strange ways.

            For a moment, her eyes were haunted as she replied, "They tried to incite me to betray Cardassia by pretending to be so kind, so very understanding of my fears; they obviously thought we think the same way they do, thus can be tricked by the same ploys. Yet, in all they did and in the way they looked at me when they thought I was not watching, I could sense how much they despise us. One of them first commented that we look revolting, then struck me when he thought no one else was looking. Without their laws that protect prisoners, we might have been killed for what we are. The remarks they made about us... They insist we are brutes and have no true civilization. When they asked me for information, they tried to bribe me by offering me an easy, safe life in the Federation," Melset said with unconcealed disgust. "The men from the Order made total fools of them in the end, and I managed to liberate some data carriers."

            Åvron shook his head, horrified. "If you had betrayed Cardassia, Iníki, you would not have been my sister anymore. I would never have seen you again. Nor would I have _wanted to see you. A traitor does not deserve to be a member of a Cardassian family. That one deserves to die."_

            "Indeed, Åvron, my brother. I am glad to see that you believe in justice, no matter who is involved. Family and friends are important, but what are we without Cardassia? It is our home, our life, the society that gives us security. Whoever would endanger it has given up all rights to a life in our union." She held him close briefly, protectively, as if wanting to shield him from the machinations of the Federation. "Anyone who does anything to harm Cardassia hurts all people on Cardassia and must be prosecuted to the full extent of the law, then sentenced after being forced to admit his or her error." In a very low voice, she said, "They showed me an enclave with individuals who had done just that. The very idea of leaving Cardassia! It would be worse than death to know I could never return again in my whole life!"

            Delhin agreed wholeheartedly. "Our families have never brought forth such a criminal - not in any of the generations whose history we know. We have always served Cardassia in whatever function: as parents, members of the Order or Central Command or as scientists. We are Kelani, have our own ways, but for Cardassia, there are no differences, no matter what we are, Gerschechi, Kelani or Varagasi. Remember that always, Åvron. An offworlder, even a representative of one of our allies, should never be trusted. Never make that error. And as to our enemies, their only goal is to destroy us and all we have achieved."

            "Now to answer your question, Åvron. Tain has arranged for me to be accorded downtime until tomorrow evening, when I am to report to the Katranis which will take me back to Gul Previn's ship: I will be travelling together with the four others who were captured with me."

            Later that evening, they sat together, talking quietly, exchanging news and discussing developments while Åvron studied, looking over at the two women every now and then. The child's stance showed he was happy they were all together again. The fact every word they were saying was being recorded and evaluated did not disturb either of the three Cardassians. Even though the Federation, as well as others, considered this unrelenting surveillance an indication of constraint and suppression of free will, Cardassians felt safe, secure; only those individuals contemplating dissent or revolution had reason to fear these security measures. For the rest, the publicly transmitted trials provided comfort - all crimes were discovered, all criminals brought to trial and severely disciplined for endangering Cardassia's integrity. It was all as it was meant to be.....


End file.
